Trials of a Hero: Moral
by Project Tenma
Summary: A new threat has come to jump city and with the help of a new ally, a man who has tracked him there, will the Titans be able to catch the new villian?


Trials of Heroes: Moral

Chapter 1: Appearance

"My eye, he could've taken my women, my clothes, my car, hell he could've taken my money for all fucking care for, but nooo he **TOOK MY RIGHT FUCKING EYE!"**

A man grumbled, ranted and sometimes yelled as he was walking through the remaining rubble of the Jump city bank. The police and Titans are there as well and he was able to avoid them, until his recent outburst. "Freeze!" A random cop yelled pulling out his gun and aiming at the man, who in turn froze the police officer instantly, unfortunately the Titans heard the commotion and came rushing to the scene.

"Hold it!" The leader of the five heroes, Robin, yelled as he glared at the man. "Shit" The ice user whispered, then glared at the Titans. "Hey who are you?" Cyborg asked, eyeing the new person with extreme caution, he transformed his right hand into his sonic cannon.

"My name is Ryu Aisu Tenma, I'm a bounty hunter and mercenary, and despite how this looks…" He pointed to the frozen cop. "…I didn't rob this bank, matter of fact I'm looking for the guy that did rob this bank" He moved his hand towards the destruction and rubble. "Well either way, we're taking you in for question until you can prove your innocence" Robin glare didn't let up and he finally saw what Ryu was wearing.

Ryu was wearing a loose fitted brown Southpole shirt and a black long sleeve t-shirt underneath, a pair of baggy blue jeans and some brown and black skate shoes. He had black hair that was done in a spike ponytail. On his dark skinned face was a scar over his right eye running from the top of his forehead to right at the bottom of his chin, he kept his right closed but he didn't cover it. On the back of his shirt was logo that looked like a blade that made a 'T' but the finger guard looked like wings and the hilt looked like a dragon's head and body roaring and about to breathe fire and the tail made the blade. At his side was a katana, the sheath was ice blue and the finger guard and hilt was snow white.

"You see I can't let you do that, I'll tell what I know and who I think did all this, and more importantly, to me at least, did this." He pointed to his right eye "Well if you know something you better tell us." Raven said glared at Ryu, she was tensing up for a fight as the other three Titans.

"His name is Maksio." Ryu said with a light sigh "I've been tracking him for years, I put so much damn time on this that sometimes I feel like the man's best friend and I track him on a unconscious habit." The katana wielder chuckled to himself. "I'll give you more information but not here, you all got a base or somewhere secure so we can talk." Ryu and the Titans stared at each other tension hanging in the air as Robin thought about things. "Alright I'll believe you come with us, we'll go to the tower and you can tell us there." The bird named hero didn't take his eyes off of Ryu, as they proceeded to leave the destroyed bank, Raven then turned around and stared off into space for about thirty seconds before she was brought back by Starfire, "Yeah here I come." Raven flew off to catch up with the others.

"Heh heh, looks like I found my new playmate." A voice said from the shadows as he had watched the exchange between Ryu and the Titans, then he left as well.

**At Titans tower-1 hour and 30 minutes later**

On the way to the tower Ryu explained part of the reason why he was hunting down Maksio and when the question of the scar on his right eye came up he merely said that it'll be explained if he can confirm that his target is here.

"So if I'm getting this right in my head, your target, Maksio, has a $6 million bounty on his head and is wanted in 7-9 countries, for damn near every law in known to man?" Robin was sitting with Ryu at a table listening to some bass induced hip hop, "Yeah nearly every last one." Ryu nodded and looked around the living room, den and kitchen, everyone but Raven was there doing what they normally do when not fighting or training. "So all of this is normal for ya'll."Ryu looked back at the teenage hero wonder, who nodded "Yeah, even Raven locking herself in her room" Robin stretched "She's not very social is she…" Ryu sighed "but damn is she cute" the dark skinned man smirked

"Moving on" Robin covered his face and lowered his head making it look like he was disappointed but was really hiding a blush 'Yeah he is right though….wait! What the hell I don't think of Raven like that' he mentally shook himself. "Yeah I wanna know something, why did you trust me on this?" Ryu looked at Cyborg owning Beast Boy in video games "I see like this if you are lying we have you on home turf and could just lock you up here then take you to the jail cell later, so until you are proven innocent you're going to stay here." Robin looked at Starfire cooking…something "How long do I got before you convict me, Judge Robin" Ryu chuckled "1 week" "That's all I need to prove my innocence, now I'm going to go get my stuff and then I will ask Starfire to show me to a room." Ryu got up and walked off doing exactly like he said 'You sure on this Boy Blunder?' Raven's telepathic voice rung in Robin's head 'Not really Raven but he's the only lead we got, so he'll have to do for now.' Robin answered back before he felt the mental line was cut

**Titans Tower- 5 days later**

The Titans had accepted Ryu, living with them as if he was a member from the beginning of their formation, the only people to know the truth behind the real reason Ryu was staying was: Robin, Raven and Ryu. Right now Ryu was in front of the door to Raven's room; he did a quick rap on the door and waited for a response.

"What?" Raven's response came when she opened the door after a minute of silence from when Ryu knocked on the door, Raven didn't really care about Ryu until he proved himself either innocent or guilty she doesn't have a solid view of him yet. "Just wanted to talk, that's all no need to get hostile." Ryu learned firsthand what Raven's powers could do.

"Alright then talk." Raven opened the door a little bit more so she could walk out and then leaned down on the door when it closed behind her.

"Alright, we-…" Ryu's cell phone started to go off and he checked the Id "I'm sorry I gotta take this" Ryu looked at Raven with an apologetic face, she just nodded then phased through the door leaving Ryu alone to talk to whoever it is on the phone "Yeah Sen." Ryu Answered kind of ticked off at the man "I'm getting the Titans right now." Ryu hung up the phone

Please review and let me know how it is


End file.
